Joseph Bertrand III
|-|Joseph Bertrand III= |-|The Behemoth= Summary Joseph Bertrand III was a citizen of New Marais and was the leader of the New Marais section of the First Sons before it disbanded. He is also the leader and creator of the Militia, Corrupted, and Vermark 88 (albeit indirectly). After the Empire Event New Marais was quarantined and he became the de facto leader of New Marais. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Joseph Bertrand (The Third), The Behemoth Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Appears to be in his 50's. Likely older. Classification: Human Conduit, Faction Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, should scale to Forced Conduits, who can regrow limbs), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Limited Reactive Evolution (By stressing his body by using his powers in different ways, he can either gain new abilities or improve upon his current ones, there is also the possibility that his body will develop new powers to best aid the situation in moments of extreme distress), Rage Power (All conduits gain strength with rage) Transformation (Can transform into the Behemoth), Transmutation (Can mutate people into the Corrupted, presumably does this to the people he draws into his body with his tentacles as the Behemoth), Attack Reflection (His armor can deflect projectiles and energy attacks), Homing Attack (Can fire homing missiles), Energy Manipulation (Can fire blasts of energy from his mouth), Animal Manipulation (Skilled at taming monsters), Summoning (Can summon monsters to fight by his side), Poison and Acid Manipulation (Can release toxic gases and acidic liquids), Breath Attack/Sound Manipulation (Can release a roar that sends objects and people flying away), Large Size (Type 1), Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with), Homing Attack Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Fought Cole MacGrath, Lucy Kuo and Nix simultaneously, even after being weakened by Cole and several “Anti-Bertrand missiles” beforehand. Was stated to be able to match The Beast) Speed: Superhuman (Via sheer virtue of size, could keep up with speeding trucks and helicopters) with Relativistic+ reactions and combat/attack speed (Could keep up with and tag Cole, Nix, and Kuo at the same time) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Via sheer size) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain Class (Survived the epicenter of a Ray Sphere explosion. His armor was able to completely negate attacks from Cole MacGrath, requiring special "Anti Bertrand Missiles" to even pierce) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several Kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Gifted in human form. Bertrand is a highly lucrative businessman, owning several multi-billion dollar investments world-wide. He was also a high-ranking member of the First Sons, even leading his own faction in New Marais. He was able to train his Militia in the use of military tactics and First Sons technology, such as a mass-produced Power Transfer Device and making highly-destructive explosives from nothing but a Blast Shard and some scrap components. Bertrand was also a natural leader, commanding the Militia, Corrupted, and the New Marais section of the First Sons before it was disbanded. Also with two factions of Conduits to terrorize New Marais with the Milita to combat them, Bertrand used this as a means of convincing the people Conduits were abominations and must be destroyed. Animalistic in Behemoth form. Weaknesses: *Several pressure points that glow purple on his body whenever he wishes to attack, that when hit, would effectively weaken him. *Like all Corrupted, due to his mutation, Bertrand is highly sensitive to UV-lights. *Transforming also causes his mind to become berserk and out of control, thus, temporarily losing his considerable intelligence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transformation:' Bertrand mutates from his human from to his monstrous Behemoth form in a cloud of green gas *'Transmutation:' Bertrand mutates a person into a Corrupted by hovering his hands around the person's head while their engulfed in a green energy. Bertrand also presumably does this to the people who are pulled into his body by his tentacles, and are later released as Corrupted *'Toxic Missiles:' The Behemoth releases a salvo of acidic/toxic missiles that hone in on a target. Can also release these in a spread out fashion in which they appear more like globs than missiles *'Roar:' The Behemoth release a monstrous roar that also releases some toxic gases, blowing away everything nearby *'Summon Tentacles:' The Behemoth summons numerous tentacles from the ground that creates Corrupted monsters and Spikers to fight by his side Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Transformation Users Category:InFAMOUS Category:Rage Users Category:Playstation Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Sucker Punch Productions